A special treat.
Some years ago, when we were still on ONtv, we had interviews from time to time with the cast and guest stars, and it was really great fun to talk with them. These will be reposted here from time to time. Here's a good one with Mama Thelma Harper (Vicki Lawrence) Some weeks back, we had Vicki Lawrence and Carol Burnett, two classic comediennes, make a special guest appearance as their characters from the skit called "The Family" which was eventually spun off into the series, Mama's Family. On Harpers Falls, Thelma (Mama) and Eunice Harper made an appearance to town, making a guess that they were related, but was surprised to discover that it was a scheme of Eunice's to try to foist themselves on the Harpers. Today we sit down with Vicki (as Thelma) and we discuss her rich life; and her relations with her squabbling brood. AG: Thelma, it is a pleasure to have you here with us. TH: Well, I thank you for that. It's a lot nicer to have someone give you some respect unlike those bratty kids of mine. AG: You've done it all, it seems. You've raised a family; you've been mayor of your home town; worked in a travel agency, gone to Hawaii; there is nothing you haven't done. TH: I wouldn't say that, baby, but you're sweet to say that, though. I've not ever been on a pair of roller skates, although Ellen (Betty White) is more adept at skatin' than I ever will be. AG: Your relationship with Eunice (Carol Burnett) could be summed up in three words, it seems. All-out war. What has made you two squabble over the years? TH: What can I say about Eunice?! That girl has caused me more grief than anyone. She never cared about what I wanted; and always did what she pleased. I don't ever think I had as much trouble with Ellen or Vint, but Eunice, I swear, she could drive anyone crazy. She and Ellen would spat at the drop of a hat! At least Ellen and Vint got along somewhat. AG: Well, you did a wonderful job on our show when you and Eunice made your appearance. People here are still talking about it. Who did you enjoy working with? TH: Thank you very much, sweetie, I am glad you enjoyed our appearance. I think working with Rick Hearst (Michael) was a real blast. And Eden Riegel (Sheila) was a real sweetheart. I can't believe that she played such a dynamic character on All My Children. I just betcha that ol' Iola took a look on TV and saw me on, and I bet she really took a turn! AG: Well, the door is always open for you to make a visit again. You're always welcome here! TH: Well, I thank you for that, baby. And definitely next time, Eunice will stay at home! Next time, I thinl I may bring Buzz; or perhaps Iola. Give her a break from that mother of hers. AG: You're a mother of three and a grandmother of four, how has that been to you? TH: Well, Buzz and I always got along; Sonja, I am not so sure about, but she's changed a lot of her style and she looks quite refined; Bubba is not so much like his mother, but he drove me crazy; and Tiffany, well, she's still a baby, and I can't even think what she may become yet. AG: How did Ellen and Eunice take to Tiffany? TH: Ellen just adores her; and she is a wonderful aunt to her. I think it's because she loves the name Tiffany; Eunice, however, couldn't care less. AG: Again, thank you for the wonderful episode, and for making your presence known. TH: You're so welcome, sweetie. You are a good person, and I am very proud of you, like your real mother SHOULD be proud of you, but since she isn't (and in my opinion, she doesn't deserve a wonderful child like you!), I will be proud of you in her place. Category:Miscellany